The breech fetal position occurs in approximately 3 percent of term pregnancies. It is a major contributor to the rise in cesarean section rates in the United States. There is a long history in China of the use of acumoxa, or moxibustion, at the point of zhiyin in order to effect version to the cephalic position. The purposes of this pilot study are to test the hypothesis that this treatment will increase the vaginal delivery rate for previously breech fetuses and obtain preliminary data that support safe use of the technique for version of breech fetuses.